Code Vein: Alone No Longer
by Warmind
Summary: Liam is a survivor of the war against the Queen, now living in the Mists with a human named Anne. Life isn't easy, but they're just fine with that. But what will happen when their daily life is threatened by the Lost? (Keeping it T rating since I'm not sure if it should be M or not.)


_/Begin Initialization Protocol_

_/Powering Up_

_/…_

_/Complete_

_/Enter __**WARMIND**_

Okay, so, Code Vein. This game has wildly caught my interest since it was announced back in 2017. Now that I've completed it, I'm now ready to write something. This is the story of the child that followed a Revenant.

Btw, here's a few things I'll be doing from now starting after this chapter (I've seen other authors do this, and it looks like it'll make things interesting.

()-Author's note

"_"-Character speaking

*__*_-_Character thinking_

[_]-Specific Item of CV

Keep in mind, I'm testing to see how this looks to me and others so it may or may not stick around.

P.S. I won't be showing the activation and deactivation protocols anymore, only when I have an announcement.

_/Begin_

* * *

**Liam's POV**

The Gaol of the Mists is hell on Earth. Wandering Revenants live in constant fear of becoming Lost. Some unlucky Revenants end up working as slaves to the strong, forced to search for Blood Beads to keep from losing themselves. The humans that remain after the Great Collapse and the war with the Queen have it worse, hunted by thirsting Revenants or the Lost themselves. To make it worse, both the mistle and the Bloodsprings are all beginning to dry up, making Blood Beads scarce.

And if that wasn't enough…

"HEY! Are you just gonna keep standing there or what?"

I have this kid to deal with. Her name's Anne, and she's a human. I know, a human _willingly_ accompanying a blood-sucking Revenant? It's weird, or at least unheard of. By the way, I'm Liam Arleth, a 2nd Generation Revenant that fought the Queen. After she was defeated, I went my own way, unlike the majority of us who became part of Cerberus. After a while, one thing led to another and I'm stuck with this kid. Surprisingly, she's only around 18 years old.

I sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Get off the Thorn, already!" She let out a small chuckle as she jumped off of a Thorn of Judgement sticking out of a building. "And what'd I say about taking off the mask?"

She out a very annoyed groan, "But it gets hot in that thing! I can't just wear it all the time like you!" For a while, I've had her wear a purifier mask to shake any suspicion that she's human. It's been working for a while, but someone will see through it sooner or later.

"Yeah, and I don't care. Put the mask on or I'll do it myself." She let out a frustrated groan and pulled out a mask from her bag. It resembled a mask from before the Collapse: full-face with a large cylinder at the bottom. Mine was between slim and bulky, covering only my mouth and nose, with two rectangular valves on the sides and an X in the center.

We've always been on the move since I found her. We've been pretty well-stocked on Blood Beads, so bloodthirst hasn't been much of a problem for me. Dealing with other Revenants.. is a different issue. I offered to take her to a Provisional Government shelter, yet Anne still insists on staying with me. I swear, she's crazy.

Almost as if she read my mind, she kicked me in the shin. "I ain't crazy." I rolled my eyes, earning another kick. "You just happen to be strong enough, and I trust you to not eat me." Anne's been stubborn, even since before the Collapse as she tells me. I can't exactly use 'You're just a burden on me' as an excuse to make her leave, because she's just as fast and quick-witted as me. "Y'know, it's gonna get darker soon. We gonna rest later or what?"

I sighed, "You _just_ said we should keep movi-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I slightly moved my arm in front of her, shifting into a stance, getting ready to move.

"You know, I can tell you're there, come out or I'll pull you out myself!" I yelled out to the empty street. About three seconds later, a small group of Revenants emerged from the shadows.

"You can certainly try, hot-shot. Now hand over the human, before this gets ugly!" I readied my sword, the Hanemukuro, and signaled Anne to move to cover. She nodded, and ran behind a broken car.

"What human? Her? Nah, she's just some Fourth Gen I happened to pick up around here." I said, trying to negotiate out of the probably inevitable beatdown.

From me.

The leader scoffed, one of his friends chuckling behind him, "You think you can just hide the smell of a human with a mask? You're dumber than you look." The Revenant and his goons readied their weapons as well. I swear to God, I could **see** the cockiness in their stance.

"Guess it's the hard way, then." With that, I dashed forward and swung at the smallest Revenant that had a Bayonet. Too slow to react, all he could do is stare as I plunged my sword into his chest, purposely missing his heart as he dispersed. The other two had only just realized my attack, and ran towards me, trying to get a hit in on me. The leader, holding a crude blade, swung vertically at me in a downward slash. I deflected it, and kicked him back with force as I knocked him into a wall. The other one unleashed a typically slow strike with a hulking hammer.

I jumped backwards, evading the blow just in time before I ran for him. Failing miserably, he threw another swing that I was able to slide on my knees under. Once I was close enough, I got back to my feet and slashed at his neck. In a split second, he had dispersed like the one before. The fight over, I stabbed my sword into the ground, taking a breath before the leader got up behind me.

"YOU'RE AAASH!" The leader had recovered and attempted another strike. He only looked on in terror when I knocked back his blow with my claw. In a brief moment of silence, I spoke to him to what will be the final time.

"One. And only warning. Stay away from us, away from _her_. Or there won't be anything left of you, not even your ashes." Then, strips began to cover my face as the mask of my Blood Veil formed. I lunged toward him and thrust my claw straight through him like it was nothing, just barely missing his heart. He fell to the ground and dispersed.

My Veil disappearing, I stretched my arms outward. I swear, if I wasn't forever in my 20's, I'd say I was too old for this, "Okay, we're all clear!"

She poked her head out, scanning for danger before emerging, heading for me. "Ooh, that was edgy, that little look you gave him." She watched as the pieces of the Revenants flew away to put themselves back together at some random Mistle. "That's a new record! Maaaaybe consider letting me fight for once?" ...Here we go again.

"For the hundredth time, not happening. I'm not risking that." She looked down with a defeated look on her face.

"Was worth another shot." She quietly said.

I sighed and leaned down to eye level, "Listen, I know you want to help me and whatnot, but I'm really not willing to take the risk of you getting hurt when I'm not there to save you." She looked up at me.

"You could've said that before."

"I know, I just thought you'd take the hint."

"Not a great plan."

"Clearly." Anne then smiled at me and begun running ahead.

"C'mon, then! It'll get dark soon!" I sighed. Never a break with this girl, I swear.

"_Yeah, Yeah._" I said in a different language. She thankfully can't understand it, otherwise, that'd be a lot of punches from her.

Vein may be hell, but… I feel like with her around, crazy as it may sound…

I'm fine with that.

* * *

_/End..._


End file.
